galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Markind
Alien Markind appeared in 2007 TV series called Ultraseven X. Alien Markind (マーキンド星人 Mākindo hoshibito) appeared in Ultraseven X, he was something of a mercenary, carrying out jobs for others. He is also known as Alien Makindo. A business man by trade, Alien Markind was contacted by his client to build an invasion device so an alien species could take over the Earth. Disguises himself as an employee for a company named Tamaru, he employed who ever he could to help build the massive device. He turned his sights on the hopeless, a group of homeless people living in the park, who like society had given up on themselves due to their laziness. They were divided into groups, the manual labor and those who used their minds to help ready the device. However a side effect of the mental work, as effortless as it seemed was that it caused the human brain to shrink. One such body was discovered in the park, Jin and R were dispatched to investigate, upon some searching and interrogation, Jin remembered his encounter with Tamaru who was apparently involved. The two arranged a meeting as men looking for work. When they found their operation they tried to arrest the alien and halt the construction but to their shock the hopeless didn't care. While R went about halting the construction however he could Jin chased after Tamaru confronting him in a hallway. Jin demanded answers but Tamaru attempted to simply scare him away by revealing his true form. When he saw Jin take out his Ultra Eyes, he realized he was the red giant and challenged Jin's logic on the basis that if he was to be judged then so to should the humans as they willingly give their energy to the creation of an invasion device in full knowledge. Uncertain but undeterred, Jin transformed and the two flew to an open battle ground where they did battle. Jin trounced Tamaru and with his Eye Slugger destroyed him, but before his death he revealed to Jin that his client was in fact human. With Alien Markind gone the project was halted and the hopeless were simply released back onto the streets, while Jin's faith in humanity was left shaken. Alien Markind (not mentioned by name) was a customer of Alien Nackle Bandero, whom the latter called as "big guy". He was the one whom hired Bandero to steal the Sparks Dolls from Xio and the thief later wanted his payment in the form of his planet's currency. However, he soon loses his bargain when Rui, later Ultraman Zero and Ultraman X had participated in Bandero's demise. Later, he was contacted by the Guar Army, as he sold them Mecha Gomora's Spark Doll and a Spark Doll detector. Refusing to pay for his service, Alien Shaplay shot him dead. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Markind can fly under his own power, despite having wings, he doesn't seem to use them for flight. * Energy Blast: Alien Markind can fire energy blasts from his hands. * Eye Beam: Alien Markind can fire laser beams from his eyes. * Human Disguise: When needed Alien Markind can take on a human form. * Spark Doll Detectors: Alien Markind had a Spark Doll detector which appeared as a white Fabergé egg. This was among the two items sold to the Guar Army. * Spark Doll: It is possible that Markind had a collection of Spark Dolls, with one of them, Mecha Gomora was purchased to the Guar Army. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Holly Kaneko Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Ultraman Universe